JP A 7-16705 discloses one conventional molding machine. This machine is a horizontally split type molding machine that includes a molding sand blowing tank with downwardly-facing nozzles, and an L-shaped frame carrying a cope on the vertical surface of the vertical side of the L-shaped frame so that the cope is vertically moved and also carrying a drag on the horizontal surface of the horizontal side of the L-shaped frame so that the drag is reciprocatingly moved between a position opposing the cope and another position that is outside the opposing position, wherein the L-shaped frame is rotatable between a position outside the molding sand blowing tank and another position under the tank.
In this conventional molding machine arranged as explained above, the cope and the drag tend to be partially stacked on each other, or shifted, or a slit is produced between them when they are stacked, since they are supported by the sides of the L-shaped frame in a cantilever manner. This inherently causes a problem in that a defective cast that has a fin or the like is produced.
The present invention has been conceived in view of that problem. It aims to provide a flask unit of a cope and a drag that can be aligned, but not partially mated, and that have a molding sand blowing-in port at their side. The present invention also aims to provide a molding machine and line for molding a flaskless or tight-flask cope and drag using the flask unit of the invention.